


Addiction

by PRNDLAMFM



Series: Roommates [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Denial of Feelings, Dildos, Friends With Benefits, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Riding, Sex Toys, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRNDLAMFM/pseuds/PRNDLAMFM
Summary: They haven't fucked since and Sapnap has several issues with that. Not that he'll be the first one to say anything. That'd be like begging.Or Sap is horny and ...Dream, avoiding the problem won't make it go away.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Roommates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194632
Comments: 7
Kudos: 209





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the people who commented on my last work.  
> (Btw you should definitely read that first, its not really necessary tho)
> 
> Warnings:  
> Sapnap kind of only wants dreams dick and dream lowkey actually likes him? I didn't mean for that to happen...but it did,, he still cares about him tho ??  
> Degrading,  
> not listening to partner (stops soon after),  
> description of sapnap being 'out of it' while consenting (he's not under the influence of anything)
> 
> Again if theres anything i miss pls tell me I'm never sure?

Remember how Sapnap said he would gladly fuck his roommate and friend, Dream, again if he asked. Funny thing is...He never asked and neither of them have brought it up after that day. So they went back to their normal routine. They lived together, did groceries, cooked, streamed, and it was as if they hadn't fucked at all. Except for the fact, that Sapnap desperately wants to get fucked again by his friend and can't stop thinking about it at all hours of the day because HE'S RIGHT THERE. ALL OF THE TIME.

Had he considered being the one to ask? Yes, but then he realized he would essentially need to get over his pride to beg for his friend's dick and couldn't do it. They'll have this one smudge on their friendship, but it'll stay intact and that's really all that matters right? It's what he desperately tries to tell himself when he falls into daydreams of feeling full, getting pounded into his sheets, heavy hands pulling him back against his-

Sapnap sits up in his desk chair quickly, breaking his train of thought. He looks towards his computer screen where his character has been standing afk and groans, shifting in his seat. He really needs to do something about this empty feeling; he doesn't need to get fucked by his friend, specifically. He ignored the feeling for awhile embarrassed, but now his nightly routine, was fucking himself, as quietly as he could, back onto his own fingers. They didn't reach deep enough and his arm got tired quickly.

He moved his character around mindlessly in the single world, no longer speed-running and just collecting resources. He lands some crits on cows, as he thinks. He hears his phone chime with a notification, assuming it's one of his friend's on Twitter, he picks it up.

It's a email reminding him to renew his P. O. Box since he pays monthly. He goes to cancel, but hesitates when he realizes something. The obvious solution that he'd been hesitant on was sex toys and was that because he completely forgot about his P.O. box...no, of course not.

He exits Minecraft, launching his browser. He's not going into incognito to hide his history, it's strictly just so he doesn't forget to put in the P.O. box's address because of autofill. He's being cautious. 

Days later, after his initial purchase and discovering that buying a "good" toy is confusing as hell, he's going out and there's no reason for that to be suspicious, but he sweats like he committed 10 different crimes and is walking past a cop. He literally has to just go downstairs and walk out the door. Fuck, how bad would it look if he didn't acknowledge Dream, who's feeding Patches in their kitchen right now? He'd been in his room 5 minutes ago when he checked, so the world was just trying to spite him.

He attempts to quietly go down the stairs and he's successful until the last steps where he misses one and slips. He didn't fall, but the "FUCK" was a giveaway.

Pet-owner and pet are startled to say the least. "Sap, you okay? I don't feel like driving to the ER right now honestly, " Dream asks, walking towards the stairs and seeing his friend fully dressed. "You going out?"

"I'm fine," Sap grumbles. He looks away from Dream, it's hard to make eye contact when you impulse bought sex toys and are on your way to get them right now. "I wanted to go buy something?"

"..You sound real sure about that buddy," Dream doesn't know if he should really push on this or not. He's not sure where they stand. He's too afraid to bring up what happened, even though he knows he probably should as the more experienced one. He really doesn't want to think about why he found his best friend so hot or why he didn't hesitate to fuck him when he got the chance. Also, Sapnap has been so normal about it all. The only thing that seemed off about him was that he spaces out more recently and Dream thinks maybe he should bring it up, even if it's only bothering him, "Hey, Sapnap."

Hearing Dream's tone change drastically, he stiffens. "Y-yea?" Please Don't Interrogate Me Okay!! His breathing is unsteady and he thinks he might die on the spot, if he finds out Dreams been a mind reader or something this whole time and knows how badly he wanted his dick in him.

Sucking in a breath and feeling his face go red, "Do you want to talk about us...fucking before?"

HE CHOOSES NOW OF ALL TIMES!! Are you joking?! In a calmer voice then he feels, Sapnap says, "No" and runs out.

By the time he comes back, he thinks he could've handled that a lot better if he wasn't horny and/or a reasonable person. It's been clearly proven he's neither of those, but that's not an excuse to avoid his friend when he's actually trying to reach out. And also, who knows maybe this was Dream finally asking...yes, he was still horny for his friend, okay?!

Calming himself in the driveway before he confronts Dream, he tucks the medium sized package under his arm, closing and locking the car. He turns quickly towards the house and marches over to the door. Instead of going to his room, he goes to Dream's so he can't pussy out of this conversation. Without knocking, he pushes into Dream's room, announcing his presence, "Dream!"

Dream, who is apparently on their friend's stream chatting with them, turns surprised to see Sapnap. "Sap, what the fuck? You gave me a heart attack! I thought you went to go buy something???"

Sap, conscious of the stream that could probably hear him sets the package down on Dream's dresser near his door and walks over to see chat. "Hi Chat! Hi guys!" He greets them and looks Dream at the corner of his eye. He's leaning back in his gaming chair, reaching forward to move his character. He's literally just in a t-shirt and sweatpants, stop being horny. Sapnap trying not to get distracted from what he originally came here for, clears his throat and looks away before he decided to do something dumb on stream. "Did I say I was going to buy something? A package came in for me at my P.O. box."

Dream looks confused and it makes sense when he also sees chat start spamming. "When did you get a P.O. box?" Dream looks at Sapnap and he's blushing and wide-eyed?? While he's so concerned with the white wall behind Dream's desktop, the package on his dresser stands out to him now, even more. What's in there?

Sapnap tries to someone save himself, "S-surprise!! I was testing out a P.O. box...maybe thinking about opening one for you guys to send stuff, like fanart?" He's sweating. He sweats a lot, so it's probably not obvious, but he's dying. "Well, it was great talking to you guys. I haven't eaten, so I'm going to go get some lunch and maybe see if I can have bonding time with Patches. See you Dream." He runs out quickly and only breathes deeply when he's downstairs.

His face is still red while he makes himself a sandwich. He sits on the counter and Patches joins him soon enough. He's not allowed to slip her food, since Dream's particular about her diet, but he pets her and calms down. "Thank you. You're a sweetheart, " he says to the cute cat, while getting up and cleaning up his crumbs. Patches walks over to the couch while he goes to the stairs and he's sad she didn't follow him to his room for more pets.

He gets settled in his room when he thinks about joining his friend's stream for himself now that he's eaten. He goes to discord and is about to join when he sees Dreams left already. He's not sure why that makes him want to join less considering they've always been together and now live together. He decides against it eventually and just watches his friend stream. Chat noticing quickly he was watching.

His friends are building and just talking about whatever. The stream is really chill, so when another door in the house slams open he's startled in his seat. He mutes his friend stream and turns to his door, confused. Soon enough, his own door opens.

"If you wanted me to fuck you so badly, you could have asked," Dream's voice sounds wrecked and it's hot as fuck, along with the words coming out. That doesn't mean Sapnap isn't lost. Sapnap stops to actually think about what Dream could be talking about and sees the piece of tightly gripped cardboard in his hand. Holy shit! Sapnap actually left his fucking dildo in Dream's room! That's actually kind of funny. 

His attempt not to smile is taken the wrong way, "You did this on purpose." Dream looks shocked for a second before clicking schooling his expression into a smirk, "So desperate for my cock."

He has no idea. He's been dying for so long, Dream deserves a little back, and maybe he doesn't hate the idea of making him think this was all an elaborate plan and not him being dumb. "Hmm or maybe I got tired of waiting for you to make a move and showed you your replacement." That got a nice reaction, his brow twitched and he throws the cardboard down.

"If that's my replacement, I'm not impressed," he says. Dream strides over and grips the brat's chin, but the grin is firmly stuck on his face.

Sapnap doesn't know where this confidence comes from, maybe Dream wanting him back, but he sits up and whispers sensually into Dream's face, looking between his eyes and lips "yeah, but it won't leave me empty for weeks, fucking myself on own fingers just for some relief." Eyes half lidded he brushes his lips against Dream's seeing his eyes shut and sits back completely. He laughes at Dream's offended face. "What," he says innocently.

No longer interested in playing into his games, Dream grabs the back of his neck, "keep playing and I still won't give you my dick. Maybe I'll use your little toys on you, since you want them so much more then me." He chuckles and kisses him deeply, pulling away before Sapnap could return the kiss and speaking against his lips, "or maybe I should give a live demonstration of how even with these toys, you'll still crave my dick inside you." He pushes Sapnap's knees apart in his chair, rubbing his thigh against Sapnap.

Sapnap loudly whimpers, "Anything. Fuck. Dream please." He grips Dream's hair tightly, moving forward and catching his lips. He moans into Dream's mouth when he returns the kiss roughly, pressing him further back into his chair. Sapnap says into the kisses, "Just use me. Again. Want your dick in m-me again." Whining while thrusting his hips towards Dream's thigh.

Dream moans, pulling away completely, "So good for me baby. Can you go to my room and get naked on the bed?" Denied friction Sapnap whines, but listens anyways. He doesn't know why they're in Dream's room instead, but he doesn't question it for long getting undressed and kicking his clothes aside. He lays there, Dream joining soon enough, looking flushed. 

"You good? I know I'm hot as fuck here, but you don't have to fuck me, dude." Sapnap bought the dildo for a reason, he didn't want Dream doing this for just him.

Dream pause, looking confused before ripping his shirt over his head. "I guarantee you, as much as you wanted me to fuck you, I wanted to fuck you." Dream gets fully undressed and continues walking around the room, Sapnap's eyes following him.

Relieved, he just talked normally, "No offense, but...doubt." Sapnap had been vague earlier about his nightly routine, but the time between their first time and now was...interesting.

"Ok, I have to admit I'm a little upset that I could've been fucking you over every surface I was imaging. But, dude, I had my first wet dream, since like high school." Dream chuckles holding things in his arm.

Sapnap huffs, "What's weird about that?" This makes Dream wheeze as he drops...the dildo he bought on his bed, lube, and condoms.

Smirking, he sees where Sapnaps looking, "Well Sapnap we're not all virgins." Sapnap grumbles that he isn't one anymore and Dream just can't not, "Yeah, I made sure of that. Didn't I?"

"I hate you."

"But you love my dick." Sapnap regrets this already (not really), Dreams somehow already 10x more annoying and smug.

Sapnap loves this asshole, but he swears he's going to choke him out if he doesn't at least touch him soon. "Why does getting fucked by you always involve you talking this much shit?"

Dream crawls over him going between his legs, kissing his way up as he goes. When he reaches Sapnap's lips he backs up so he can grin feral, "like how desperate you get." Sapnap shudders kissing him deeply. He breaks the kiss with a gasp when he feels a lubed finger against his hole. He moans pushing his hip back towards the finger.

Dream kisses his neck, biting and pushing in all at once. Sapnap moans loudly, feeling pre-cum pearl on his dick already, twitching. Biting his lip, he pushes back into the finger fucking him deeply. Dream slows down only to add another finger before pushing his fingers in a vague direction. Sapnap whines, "right th-there. Oh fuck please please" he's rambling, but this is what he couldn't give himself all those times.

"Always sound so pretty." Dream goes a bit quickly and adds a third but Sapnap just moans appreciatively and rocks back on his fingers. He holds still and Sapnap whimpers, looking up at him eyes pleading. "You're always so desperate. I bet it doesn't even have to be my dick, does it slut? As long as you're full, you're happy." He stretches his fingers apart, making sure Sapnap is prepared and reaching for the dildo, "that is why you got this, after all."

Sapnap whines, "n-no, only yours." Dream's heart clenches and he doesn't want to think about that, so despite what Sapnap says, not sure his heart could handle that right now, he starts slowly pushing in the dildo holding it by its suction cup at the end. Sapnap chokes on a moan, reaching out his hand and gripping Dream's shoulder. His thighs are shaking and while Dream continues to push the dildo in, until it bottoms out, he smooths his other hand over the other's thigh comfortingly. 

Looking down at the other, Dream gasps. Sapnap looked blissed out, head pressing into the mattress, eyes unfocused and mouth gaping. For once, he's quiet and Dream doesn't know whether he hates when he breaks that by moving the still dildo to pull it out until only the tip remains inside Sapnap's twitching hole. When Sapnap looks up at him, questioning, he can't resist kissing those lips. They're even more perfect when he shoves the dildo back in completely and he gets a long-drawn moan directly into his mouth. He licks into that mouth hungry for more moving his arm, while devouring his mouth at the same time. 

Sapnap moves his other arm to wrap around his neck, just hanging on. He can feel the dildo occasionally brush his prostate and it sends sparks up his spine but it's inconsistent and he can feel the warmth of Dream surrounding him, but not inside him. "Stop." His voice is low and weak from moaning, so much, but he knows instantly Dream heard him.

Dream feels every muscle in his arm clench at once, "Are you okay, Sapnap?" He feels like shit for not listening to Sapnap when they haven't even properly discussed anything. He felt bad after the way he handled the first time poorly too.

"Why won't you fuck me? I told you it was a replacement for you. I couldn't stop thinking about you fucking me, asshole." He's begging for his best friend's dick. Fuck it. "Please put your dick in me."

Dream's brain shuts down and he twists his hand, pulling out the dildo, throwing it at the end of the bed. Moaning, he clenches and unclenches his hands behind Dream's neck. "Whatever you want, just ask," Dream pecks him on the lips and grabs a condom before lining up with Sapnap. He holds onto Sapnap's thighs using them as leverage to push in quickly.

Sapnap can feel himself getting bent, but can't complain when it pulls his hips higher, changing the angle and making Dream reach even deeper in him. He does his best to push back to meet Dream's thrust, moaning wanting Dream to stay pressed as deep as possible. "Deeeper." He doesn't even sound coherent between his whines and moans.

Dream slows down his pace, still thrusting while speaking to Sapnap, who struggles to listen. "Deeper? So needy, baby. You want me to show you how we could go deeper." He nods, weakly. "You're going to have to move then sweetheart." He pulls out and strokes his thumb over Sapnap's cheek until the dazed look clears a bit. He helps him sit up and moves Sap over, sitting at the top of the bed and slapping his thighs. 

Sapnap crawls over his thighs hesitantly, but Dream guides him with his hands on his waist. Sapnap lifts himself above Dream's dick and places his hands on his shoulders to balance himself. Dream releases one hand to guide his dick and signals Sap. He can feel Dream against him and once he begins to lower himself and feel his hole be breached, his thighs start going weak. His thighs really aren't meant for this, he thinks as he essentially fails to slowly lower himself onto Dream, taking him all at once.

Dream isn't expecting that either or he would've supported Sapnap more. He waits for Sapnap to move, but after the initial moan, Sapnap stayed silent. He thrusts his hips up and Sapnap cries out, arms wrapping around his shoulders more fully, and his forehead leaning against his shoulder. Sapnap grinds his hips down against his dick and whines pushing his damp forehead into Dream's neck now.

Sitting up, Sapnap adjusted his thighs into a better position to lift himself. He begins with a slow pace, gradually getting faster. The pace is still too slow for Dream and he grabs his waist, thrusting his hips up to meet Sapnap's body. Looking down between their two bodies, he could see Sapnap's leaking dick. He reaches between to grasp still thrusting his hips up towards him and it only takes two strokes for Sapnap to come. He keeps stroking him, trying to get every last drop of him, until Sap whines and pushes his hand away.

"If it's too much, I can pull out." Sap is back to his earlier position curled into his neck, arms hugging his shoulders and he can't thrust like this without slamming Sapnap's head into his own chin and he's not horny enough to give himself a concussion.

Sapnap grunts, "Don't you dare." Guess he's not coming.

"You know, cockwarming is usually meant for when you're doing something."

"Stop speaking words at me and I am doing something, enjoying myself." For someone who moans so much, you'd think he'd not be able to talk afterwards at the very least. Wait...

Dream pulls his head back, trying to look at the guy in his lap, "You don't know what you're doing? You're just doing this?" Sapnap makes eye contact confused, humming in agreement. "You're trying to kill me."

Sap yawns, and says, "Don't die dude." He's doing his little breathless laugh that Dream's got used to hearing over discord calls, when it's late but they stayed up just to talk to each other.

"Why? No dick for you anymore." Dream says, it lightheartedly. He knows his tone was perfect. So, when Sapnap pulls back and gives him a tender look, there's no way it's out of pity...and that's somehow worse because he cares, but not in that way.

"Dude, you're my best friend." Not in the same way.

Dream sighs and hugs his friend around his waist, resting his head against his chest. "My dick is literally still in you. This whole thing is fucked...I don't know what to think about you." There's too much emotion in that last sentence for his liking, its too honest.

"Just don't think. Problem solved." Sapnap jumps on his dick as a tease and he tightens his grip, holding him still, groaning.

"I think you should think more. It'd get you in less trouble." He sits up, pushing Sapnap back and fucking into him roughly with no warning. The younger man keens and tries desperately to find something to grasp. He unapologetically fucks into him, moving his leg over his shoulder just to fuck with Sapnap. "You're so easy. Hmm I bet even if I," he thrusts in as deep as he can go, pushing Sapnap's leg down as he goes and grinds making shallow thrusts.

Sapnap feels pressure from how deep Dream is and he shouldn't like that as much as he does, but here he is, mind cloudy and hips unconsciously grinding back against Dream.

"Like that huh?" Dream was just teasing him, but the growing puddle against Sapnap's stomach is answer enough. He groans and fucks into Sapnap, no more teasing.

Even out of it, Sapnap pushes back to meet thrusts and Dream snaps his hips quickly 2, 3 more times before he comes into the condom. He ties it off and throws it in the trash on the side of his desk.

Sapnap whines, still hard. Dream kisses him and fills his now empty hole with 3 fingers, he quickly pushes into his prostate. Sapnap cums easily.

"Didn't make me cum on your dick 7/10." Sap jokes, smiling beside him lazily.

"Get the fuck out of my room." Dream wheezes. He's dealt with enough feelings today. He can just chill with his friend after having sex together.

"No cuddling the homies?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you look in the comments of my last work I write these in the provided box to post work, sooo I don't really edit. 
> 
> Comment if you want :D I try to respond


End file.
